


Hit The Showers

by TrilesForMiles



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Relationship(s), Slash, Smut, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilesForMiles/pseuds/TrilesForMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Miles have some fun in the locker room shower after school. Triles. Smut. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit The Showers

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no point to this story other than pure smut. It was really weird to me that I haven't written any smut into any of my Triles fics yet - considering that's primarily what I write. So, then this idea came to me and I had to jump on it while it was still fresh. Enjoy! :) Let me know what you think!

"Alright guys. Great practice today." Mike Dallas' voice boomed loudly, accompanied by the sounds of sneakers squeaking against the unpolished gym floor. "Especially you, Hollingsworth. Keep up the good work"

Miles felt Dallas' firm hand fall splayed between his shoulder blades and craned his neck to smile up at the boy, too breathless to respond. He had reclaimed his spot as a starter for another season and was trying harder than ever to make sure he stayed there. His effort could be predicted purely from the amount of sweat dripping down his reddened face. His visibly dampened shirt clung to his muscular frame along his chest, back, and under his arms. As exhausted and disgusting as he was, it all took a back seat to the elevated amount of pride he was experiencing.

Tristan on the other hand, was pissed. The blonde stormed through the empty hallways of Degrassi, grumbling to himself under his breath. There was a wide streak of lime green paint across his face, leading up to a rather large blotch down his new, white v-neck. Whoever's idea it was to allow the rubber room kids to help with sets for the play for community service had another thing coming. How was he supposed to focus on his leading role if they were flinging art supplies everywhere like a bunch of monkeys? To make matters worse, his parents had once again been unsuccessful to communicate who was supposed to pick him up. He was fuming by the time he burst through the gym doors, scoping out the area for his boyfriend.

"Fantastic." He huffed sarcastically as he saw the room was completely devoid of any basketball players.

He spotted Zoe and the rest of Power Cheer on the diagonal, one-by-one practicing a gymnastics combination across a sea of blue mats. He scanned the team until he spotted a thin dark haired girl towards the front of the line, zeroing in on her as he trudged over.

"Frankie." He called out to the only Hollingsworth girl as he approached and she turned around, her mouth widening as she failed to hold back a laugh.

"What happened to you?" She inquired scanning the mess but Tristan blew her question off like last year's spring fashions.

"Unimportant. Where's your brother? I need a ride home."

"How am I supposed to know? Try the locker room. But you're gonna have to wait until my practice is over. Now beat it, I'm almost up."

With that she turned her attention away from the blonde, stepping up to the edge of the mat before taking off in an impressive series of flips and tricks. He turned over his shoulder and started towards the guys locker room with a sigh. It had never been his favorite place to be. Besides forever anticipating the possibility of homophobic jokes thrown his way, the place smelled like a zoo consistently. When he was on the basketball team he always avoided the showers in favor of escaping as quickly as possible. He enjoyed the team well enough last year, but he didn't hesitate on his decision when he discovered the play and basketball practices were being held at the same times. He entered the room to the typical chaos. Most guys seemed to be on their way out, leaving Tristan awkwardly waiting by the entrance to avoid being trampled by the rush. He stood on his toes and lifted his head as high as he could, his crystal eyes trying to scan for his boyfriend through the stampede. As the room grew calmer he walked along the aisles, peering down each one with no sight of Miles.

Well, now he was really screwed - stuck all alone at Degrassi until Miles reappeared for Frankie. He was sure his boyfriend was probably long gone and just planned on coming back. But he figured it was worth a try to call him. He turned the corner and walked aimlessly past the showers, his attention focused on digging his phone out of his tight pocket. As soon as he finished dialing he could hear the familiar tune of Miles' ringtone blaring from the other side of the room. He whipped around to trace the noise.

"Looking for someone?"

The deep voice behind him startled Tristan, making him jump. When he turned back around he saw Miles standing outside the last shower stall, an amused expression plastered across his face. But Tristan didn't notice. He was too distracted by his bare chest, only slightly covered by his loosely crossed arms. He had seen Miles shirtless a dozen times by now, but his boyfriend's chiseled muscles never failed to take his breath away. The only censor to his body was a sky blue towel wrapped around his waist, small enough to show off the definition in his legs. Even coated in an unavoidable layer of sweat, his boyfriend was still gorgeous. Tristan smirked as he hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket, walking closer to Miles.

"Not anymore." He hesitated for a moment before planting a shy peck against his naked boyfriend's lips.

"So the 'rents were too busy bickering to remember that I needed to get home somehow. Like usual. Think there's room in your car for one more?"

Tristan pleaded with his face, mostly for the entertainment factor. He knew Miles couldn't say no to him.

"Yikes. I dunno, Tris..." Miles gritted his teeth, trying to play along with the charade. But the smile he let slip after he spoke gave his answer away.

"Wow, so chivalrous." Tristan spoke sarcastically, cracking a grin of his own. "So uh, what do we do until your sister's practice is over?"

The tone in his voice changed to one much lighter. One that Miles had learned all too well.

The tell-all sound of his boyfriend flirting would never get old. He knew exactly what Tristan was thinking. They could head out to the greenhouse or Miles' car for one of their famous make out sessions. It was incredibly tempting, but Miles had another idea forming.

"Not to kill the mood but I was actually about to hit the showers. And uh, if that doesn't happen soon I might pass out from my own stench."

"Noted." Tristan said raising an eyebrow, letting on to Miles that he couldn't disagree. "Go ahead. I'll wait for you."

Tristan made his way to the nearest bench in the room and sat down, shrugging his bag off of his shoulder. He pulled out a metallic purple folder and revealed his script. He figured now could be a good time to read his lines some more considering how big of a train-wreck rehearsal was. In his peripheral vision he saw Miles' towel get thrown over the side of the stall after he had disappeared back into it, soon followed by the sound of running water. Tristan cleared his throat to catch his own attention. It was a little difficult to focus knowing his boyfriend was butt naked a few feet away from him. They hadn't crossed that line yet and although Tristan was a little curious-and could easily see Miles from around the corner if he tried-he respected the unspoken boundaries.

"Hey uh. By the looks of it, I'm not the only one that could use a rinse." Miles shouted over the water, taking Tristan by surprise once more.

"Um, what's that supposed to mean?" Tristan flipped to the next page of his script, his eyes never leaving the document even as he spoke back.

"You're covered in paint, Tris."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Tristan's bitterness was so obvious that Miles could nearly feel it in the air. He couldn't help but laugh quietly, momentarily stepping out of the stream of the water. He moved closer to the entrance to the stall, peeking his head out to view his boyfriend.

"So join me."

This caused Tristan to perk up, glancing over in Miles' direction out of habit. He blushed a bright pink when he saw the brunette's nude upper half leaning out from behind the wall, his hair dripping all over the floor. Miles' teeth were digging into his own bottom lip as he awaited a response, unsure of how it would go.

"You're crazy." Tristan rolled his eyes but Miles could recognize that he sounded anything but appalled over the idea.

"What's wrong with going a little crazy every once in a while?" Miles spoke up and this time his boyfriend turned his body around to face him.

"Seriously, Miles? Here? At school? What if we get caught?"

The fact that the location seemed to be Tristan's only problem told Miles that he could talk him in to it easily.

"Do you see anyone else around?" Miles asked trying to scope out the room the best he could.

Tristan sighed as he got up and briefly peered down all the aisles as he had when he was searching for Miles, ultimately having to answer no to his boyfriend's question.

"But what about staff?" Tristan was quick to point that minor flaw in the plan out before Miles could press any further.

"School's been out for hours. But regardless, you really think staff is gonna come check the shower? If anyone comes in and starts questioning just stay quiet. They'll never know there's two of us in here."

He spoke matter-of-factly and Tristan pursed his lips, knowing Miles was right. He wasn't entirely sure if they were ready for something so intimate - especially not in a public place. But he couldn't deny that the offer was interesting. He was still searching for a good comeback when Miles spoke again.

"C'mon, Tris. It'll be fun. It's just a shower."

The brunette's eyes were wider, gleaming with hope and the slightest hint of mischief. Tristan was growing weaker by the second. He stood up, still a bit unsure but knowing the regret of not giving in would drive him mad.

"Fine!" He raised his hands in defeat after tucking his script away and watched as Miles' head once again sunk behind the shower wall

Tristan couldn't believe he was about to do this. What was it about that Hollingsworth boy that made all of his common sense just fly away? He slipped out of his soiled shirt before nervously unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them down his slim legs. He kicked them off along with his shoes and took a deep breath as he was left in just his boxer briefs. He kept those on as he walked up to the shower, just in case. He waited by the stall for a moment, trying to give himself time in case he changed his mind. Once he took those off, there was no secrets.

"You know, it's not like either of us have anything we haven't seen before."

Although Miles couldn't see Tristan from his current position, he was pretty confident about what was going on outside the stall. That wasn't to say that Miles wasn't just as timid as Tristan. He was even more of a stranger to boys than his other half. He just wasn't one to wear his uneasiness on his sleeve. Not to mention, he wasn't exactly ashamed of his unclothed body. He was no stranger to the joys of skinny dipping, after all. Something about Miles' sass hit a confident nerve in Tristan and his underwear fell effortlessly to the floor.

Both boys' hearts were racing as Tristan's bare feet met the shower floor. Miles was facing the shower head, his back turned to Tristan. The blonde's stomach flip-flopped as his gaze slowly followed the perfectly toned muscles of Miles' backside downward to catch his first sight of the other boy's ass. He was admiring the absence of tan lines when Miles swiftly turned the other way, making Tristan's eyes shoot up quickly. Both faces blushed as they met each other's stare, silently thankful they had the same response. Miles held out his hand and Tristan took it gently, letting Miles lead him under the water. The warm liquid felt wonderful against his cold skin, causing him to release one of the nervous laughs he had been holding in. As Miles' fingers slid away from Tristan's he brought his hand up to the other boy's face.

"So what happened here?"

His thumb brushed along the dried paint smear, helping the water wash it away. Tristan felt hyper-sensitive to the touch. His shoulders tensed up against his neck. The way Miles' dark eyes met his with warmth seemed to melt all his insecurities away.

"Maya, Zig, and the rest of those rubber room weirdos happened. Don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine by me."

Miles murmured softly before pressing his lips lightly against Tristan's.

Miles could feel his boyfriend's cool breath as they pulled away from the kiss, sending chills throughout his body. His hand grew still on Tristan's cheek as they kissed again, this one lingering around longer than the last. The moment was sweet – the kind of moment Miles always forgets he loves until he's living it. Butterflies fluttered wildly throughout his stomach. It was a feeling he had become very familiar with since him and Tristan began dating, but it never got old.

Miles began to crave closeness, suddenly very aware of how unusually distant their bodies were as he stared through the falling water between them. He took a small step forward, letting his hand fall to Tristan's shoulder as he moved. For the first time since he joined him, Miles took the time to really assess Tristan's bare body. He had never really noticed how much he appreciated the smooth, hairless skin and perfectly slight muscle tone the other boy kept. He let his attention stop before he reached Tristan's hips. He wasn't sure he wanted to be the first one caught looking down south.

"Are we actually going to shower? Because you do really need one." Tristan teased as he moved. His eyes rolled but his coy grin was completely contradicting.

"Harsh! I think someone's just waiting for an excuse to use a line about dropping the soap." Miles smirked back. "Unfortunately for you, it's gel."

He reached around for the small bottle of body wash he had brought in with him. He handed it to Tristan and jerked his chin upwards as if stating a challenge. A devilish demeanor overtook the blonde as he squeezed a dollop into his palm. Miles wasn't the only one who could be flirtatious.

"So uh… how was practice, anyway?" Tristan asked innocently as his soapy hand met the middle of Miles' collarbone.

His hands slid up and down the boys torso, coating it in a thick lather. He traced the outline of Miles' abs with his fingers, not-so-secretly loving an excuse to check them out. The combination of the hot water, the cold gel, and his boyfriend's touch seemed to leave sparks against Miles' skin.

"F-fine." The brunette gulped, trying to keep his composure. "How was rehearsal?"

"Uneventful. And certainly not as… physically demanding as basketball."

As Tristan made his way back up from Miles' stomach his hand snaked around his neck. He increased the pressure from his fingertips as he began to massage the back of Miles' neck at the base. Miles' mouth fell slack, his eyes threatening to shut. He took in a sharp breath as Tristan rubbed in small circles right at the muscles – it hurt, but in a good way. The blonde was beyond amused as his boyfriend tried to resist turning into putty in his hands. Tristan took a brave step closer and let his hands slide down to Miles shoulders. His thumbs dug into the concaved area, the rest of his fingers rubbing strongly at the back. Miles couldn't fight back a satisfied grown, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Crap, Tristan!" He hissed as his face contorted from the way the other boy worked the sore tissue.

How the hell was he so good at this? Miles couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed Tristan by the hips and traveled backwards with him until his back smacked against the shower wall. He pulled Tristan against him hard, bringing his mouth up to his in a passionate lip lock. Both boys gasped as their lower regions met, feeling the other's crotch brush up against them. Tristan was undeniably hard, which took Miles by surprise even though he was in the same situation. He blamed it on his inexperience with other dudes.

The lustful look exchanged between the two was a silent agreement that both were beyond the manageable levels of curiosity. Miles held Tristan's hips firmly in place against his own as they made out, Tristan keeping him pinned against the wall. The two fought for dominance with their kisses, pushing against the other's mouth forcefully with each take. Tristan nibbled down on Miles' bottom lip, forcing a grunt out of the other boy. This allowed Tristan to slip his tongue in Miles' mouth cautiously, which Miles gladly met with his own. They explored with a continuously increasing desire fueled on by each other's erotic sounds.

They were gasping for air when they finally pulled away, but Miles wasted no time. He expertly pushed against Tristan and flipped them around before the blonde could even process what was happening. Now it was Tristan's turn to smack helplessly against the shower wall as Miles began an unpredictable cluster of kisses down his neck. Tristan's hands flew up, tangling in the saturated brunette locks on the other boys head. Miles' lips pulled softly at the sensitive skin with each kiss, eliciting a noise out of Tristan that was unlike anything Miles had ever heard before. His whimpers grew progressively louder, driving Miles bat-shit crazy with each one.

"You know, for someone who's so scared of getting caught you sure are loud." Miles growled as he brought his mouth roughly against his boyfriend's once more.

"S-sorry." Tristan whispered breathlessly after his mouth was free, clawing down Miles' back with his stubby nails.

"Don't be. I think it's sexy." Miles lips brushed against the squirming boy's Adams Apple before sucking on the skin harshly.

Tristan cried out. His hands latched onto Miles' ass cheeks, causing him lift from the bruise forming on Tristan's neck with a surprised groan. He definitely wasn't used to being touched there. Miles was beyond impressed with Tristan's perfect combination of dominance and sweetness. It was so different than any girl Miles had hooked up with in the past – and he wouldn't dream about going back. Seeing the response he got from Miles made Tristan squeeze a little tighter. Miles ran his tongue up the right side of Tristan's neck, making the blonde shiver.

"Someone's a little handsy." Miles leaning over as he whispered in Tristan's ear. "I think two can play at that game."

Miles' left hand wandered away from Tristan's waist to run his fingertips along Tristan's length. Tristan gasped, completely taken back by Miles' sudden move. He gulped in anticipation, growing anxious as the boy's hand grew still. The only dick Miles had any experience with was his own. The brief worry of doing something wrong flashed through his mind, paralyzing him.

"Quit being a tease, already." Tristan whined softly and Miles chuckled as he pulled his hand away.

Tristan was about to complain until he watched Miles bring his hand to his mouth, spitting to create a lubricant. He met Tristan's member again easily and wrapped his wet hand firmly around the base. He moved upward agonizingly slow, sending a pins and needles sensation rushing through Tristan's veins. He bucked his hips against Miles' hand, silently begging for more friction as he made his way back down. Miles granted his request, picking up speed. Tristan's jaw dropped; his entire body falling victim to Miles' touch. His fingers gripped at Miles' skin as if attempting to puncture through. The space around them suddenly grew much hotter. Miles stroked him with even, steady pumps surprised at how natural this felt. He adored the encouragement from Tristan – formed with every twitch and shaky exhale that left the blonde. Miles' lips fell against Tristan's shoulder, planting a line of open mouthed smacks on the bone and back up to his neck.

"Aaaah, Miles!" His boyfriend's name escaped from Tristan's lips and Miles grinned against his skin, letting his teeth sink carefully into it.

Tristan moaned loudly, his knees buckling from all his senses being overwhelmed. Miles brought all his attention to the head of Tristan's dick, feeling his pre-cum drip over his fingers. Tristan swallowed air, his eyes falling shut as he basked in the pleasure. In his 15 years on Earth he had never experienced anything that felt so damn good. He felt a pull in his gut that warned him he was getting close. His breathing quickened and Miles caught on, his hand jerking at the head swiftly. After one last sloppy kiss he removed himself from Tristan's neck. He caught sight of the other boy's face for the first time – his eyes shut, his mouth open, and his face scrunching slightly with every upward motion. Miles had to bite his lip to stifle his own moan, his dick throbbing with need. Tristan's head was spinning, every second seeming to drag on as he climbed closer to his release. He whimpered for a long while when he finally released, his cum spilling graciously over Miles' hand. Miles milked him through his orgasm from start to finish before removing his hand. He leaned back and reached for the water spray, letting it rinse the semen away before turning back to the blonde.

"Not so bad for a beginner, huh?" He teased and Tristan shot him a downright deadly look

He looked positively drained. His cheeks were stained red, popping out miraculously against his paled skin. Tristan lifted his back from the wall and leaned in to Miles, bringing their swollen lips together. When he pulled away his expression had softened. His blue eyes sparkled with secrecy.

"I think I could show you a thing or two." Tristan finally spoke raising his eyebrow flirtatiously at his boyfriend before dropping to his knees.

Miles backed up out of instinct to give Tristan space as he landed by his bare feet. Without hesitation his lips engulfed the head of Miles' cock, catching him off guard.

"S-shit! No fair! I used my hands." Miles whined as Tristan began to swirl his tongue around the hardened member.

Miles was taken over by a strong wave of embarrassment. After the sight he just witness he knew he wouldn't last very long with Tristan's oral skills. Tristan rolled his eyes and reached up with one hand, wrapping it around the base of his Miles' cock. That certainly wasn't what he meant, but he soon realized he was in no position to complain. Tristan moved his head down carefully, testing how much he could fit in his throat. His mouth was warm and wet around Miles' dick. Miles' hands twitched restlessly at his sides with the overwhelming need to grab on to something - anything. He swallowed his pride and let them fly to the back of Tristan's head, lightly taking handfuls of his hair as he moved up. When he brought Miles inside him again he bobbed faster, his hand stroking what his mouth couldn't reach. His lips remained tight against Miles' dick, forcing long moans out of the withering brunette. Tristan tried to make eye contact but Miles' lids were clamped shut with ecstasy. It didn't taste long for the bitterness of Miles' precum to reach his taste buds. Even though the quickness caught him off guard he silently reveled over the effect he was having on his boyfriend. Tristan moaned with Miles deep down his throat. The brunette's fingers tightened as his hips jutted forward, nearly gagging Tristan. The blonde moved up, letting his hand do all the work on the shaft while his lips met around the head once more. He sucked in forcefully his cheeks hollowing. Miles began to tremble. He was like a ticking time bomb. Every second seemed to drag his anxious state on forever as he waited until his inevitable explosion. With his hand increasing speed and his lips and tongue devouring the sensitive tip Tristan brought Miles to the most intense orgasm of his life. His boyfriend's name released loudly from his open mouth as he spilled his seed inside the boy's mouth. Tristan lapped it up eagerly, pulling away to swallow every last drop.

Now it was Tristan's turn to snicker over Miles' exhausted state. He pressed his lips against the boy's rosy cheek, feeling Miles' labored breath tickle against his skin. Miles just met him with a tired smile. The two washed up quickly before exiting the shower. Miles dried himself off first before handing the towel to Tristan. They slipped into their previous clothes, the only exception being Tristan whom decided to leave his ruined shirt stuffed in his bag. That may only hurt their case if anyone happened to see them leave together, but neither boy seemed to care anymore. They were both absolutely spent, their tired expressions mutual as they left the locker room hand-in-hand.

"So what now?" Tristan asked in a sleepy voice that was almost too much for Miles to handle

The brunette thought the question over. All he really wanted was to take a nap. He wished Frankie's practice was over so he could bring Tristan back to his bed. He wanted to hold his boyfriend tightly against him and drift off peacefully into their separate dreams. He didn't even have to wonder what his would be about.

"Cuddling in my backseat?" Miles suggested.

That was about as close to his fantasy as he was going to get. Luckily Tristan agreed, and Miles squeezed his hand tighter as they walked lazily into the parking lot.


End file.
